1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for controlling smart wear and, more particularly, to a smart wear apparatus and method that are capable of converting standard motion information for rehabilitation training or posture correction in accordance with a user and providing the user with optimized motion information corresponding to the results of the conversion, thereby controlling a rehabilitation motion or posture of the user in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion capturing technology has been chiefly applied to virtual reality via 3-D animation or computer graphics, and is used to produce images.
Motion manipulation technology has been chiefly applied to robotics, computer graphics, or virtual reality, and has been sometimes applied to applications for some rehabilitants.
In general, after a motion has been captured, a rehabilitation therapist or a coach describes and then instructs a rehabilitant or a trainee on the correction. In this case, training time is likely to increase because there is a difference between the understanding and behavior of the rehabilitant or trainee.
A system was proposed that put an expert's motion or posture regarding content to be taught to a database, compared the expert's motion or posture with a motion or posture of a user, and provided notification of the difference between the expert's motion or posture motion with the motion or posture of the user.
Korean Patent No. 1087135 entitled “Teaching Apparatus and Method based on Motion Content” discloses a method of prompting a user to make a specific motion by causing the user to apply calculated force based on motion content.
However, the conventional technology is problematic in that it is difficult to overcome the differences between the genders, ages and body conditions of individual users and then construct target databases suitable for the individual users.